My final Tribute to the Phandom
by Wingflyer
Summary: All my oneshots I never got around to finishing before I left the Phandom.
1. Beginnings

**PLEASE READ**

**So heres the deal guys.**

**I havent been online in almost a year, and I'm sorry to say, I left the fandom... So if you see any more fanfiction after this, it wont be Danny Phantom. Fortunately, upon going through my files saved on my computer, I found several unfinished oneshots I began so long ago, I dont even remember them. They're not bad either... So instead of leaving them to rot on my laptop, I decided to post them for your enjoyment. So do with them what you will. Some are pompous pep, some aren't. I'll put warnings on the ones that are.**

**This one is called, Beginnings. No slash in it.**

I never asked to be half ghost.

I never asked to go inside the portal on that day.

And I never asked to be a hero.

Yet it happened.

Do I regret it? Well that's a question I still don't know the answer to. I never regret it when flying. How can I? As Sam once told me, I was born to fly…and I never doubted it for a second. but during many times in my life, I wished that my powers would simply fade away…

But they wont. They never will. At least not for the next twenty years.

I know because that's how much older than me the other of my kind is. Vlad Masters, aka Plasmius. My archenemy. In all the time he's had his ghost half, it's only gotten stronger.

Yes, being a halfa is a lifetime commitment. That much has made itself clear. It wasn't my decision to enter the portal that fateful day, but I will forever pay the consequences. Good and bad.

I remember that day so well.

Mom and dad stood in the shadows of the dark lab, their bright jumpsuits flashing like a beacon in the colored darkness. Occasional blue and green sparks lit up the far wall, throwing my parents outlines into sharp relief. Otherwise however, no lights lit the room. The sparks weren't new, but the lack of light certainly was. I wondered if perhaps dad had blown out the lightbulbs again. I could feel my curious friends right behind me as I walked down the final steps and stepped into the dark basement, my steps echoing with a thud. I felt my friends tense behind me, a bit anxious at the lack of light. I nodded at them reassuringly, and they hesitantly followed my footsteps. Loud curses and sparking noises could be heard from the general direction of my parents. I was unconcerned; as such behavior is nothing new to me.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Watcha' doin?" I asked, not truly caring what they were up to. I only asked because my friends had been curious. In all the times I had had my friends over, I had avoided bringing them to the basement for obvious reasons. For one, my parents obsession is kinda embarrassing. Second, I've been told since I could walk that the lab is dangerous for those who don't know what they're doing. If I had my say, I wouldn't be down here at all. But Sam wore me down.

When I agreed to show them the basement, I had assumed that my parents were just working on another invention. Imagine my surprise when my parents stepped back from the deep crater in our basement wall, revealing complex wiring and finished outer rim. For as long as I could remember, that crater had remained an unfinished mess of metal. It seemed that after all these years of work and calculation, my parents work had finally come to the end. The finished portal. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about what it would do. My proud father was the first to respond.

"Danny! You and your friends are just in time to witness what must be our greatest invention yet!" He boomed in his usual loud voice. My mother smiled at me.

"We call it the Fenton Ghost Portal." She told me happily, almost giggly from excitement. "Its meant to punch a hole straight into the ghost dimension!" I cocked my head at the object and Tucker behind me spoke.

"Why would you want to do that?" Asked Tucker. My father opened his mouth proudly, then slowly closed it as he considered the question. My mom saved him.

"To better our understanding of ghosts. The more we know, the better we can hunt them." She replied. My father nodded excitedly. I blinked, squinting at them.

"Can we turn on the lights? I can't see a thing!" I complained. My parents both shook their heads at me.

"No can do Danny! It has to be dark when we turn it on!" said my dad. I blinked.

"Turn what on?" I asked.

"Why, the portal of course! I just said that!"

"No, I meant…wait, you're turning it on _right now?" _I said, surprised. Both my parents nodded. I exchanged a look with my friends, who both seemed to be at a complete loss of what to do. Sam looked excited though.

"Lets stay and watch Danny!" She said to me in a way that made it clear I didn't have a choice. I rolled my eyes. I could never understand Sam and her fascination for all things dark and creepy. This portal was dark, and most certainly creepy.

"Alright. Is that okay mom?" I asked mom, half hoping she'd say no. Of course she didn't.

"Sure! Just be sure to stand back when we plug it in." she warned, studying a blueprint. Then to my dad: "Jack, I think that it is ready to turn on. Just put in the filtrator then we'll connect the wires." She told him, handing him an empty glass cylinder that I assumed was the filtrator. My dad, more than eager to help turn on his 'toy', hooked up the object to the portal in seconds.

"Done sweet cheeks! Lets turn this puppy on!" He said, bounding over to mom, who was holding two wires. She looked at Sam, Tucker, and I.

"Stand back kids. We don't want you to get hurt!" she warned. We all happily obliged, stepping back until our backs were touching the far wall, our eyes glued to the portal.

"Get ready…three…two…one…Bonsai!" shouted my dad as he connected the wires. All of our heads snapped up to see…

A spark, a fizzle, then nothing.

"That was dramatic…" Muttered Tucker dryly. I wasn't listening.

I was watching my parents, my normally so peppy, happy, excited parents, as their faces dropped into those of someone who's relative just died. Dad was still holding the connected wires

**-unfinished-**


	2. Pain

__**Warning: this chapter has Pompous Pep. No lemon.**

_Pain_

I want to lie down and die. I want to jump off a bridge. I want to burn myself alive, split open my wrists, cradle a gun to my head. I want to swallow poison, let it seep through my blood and end it all.

Because I can't live with this pain.

_Pain. _They say it's the most tangible of feelings. After all, it only comes from injury right? A bruise, a broken bone, a swift blow to the head, or a small cut from a kitchen knife, we feel it every day without fail.

You hear about emotional pain too, pain that has no visible source of infliction. You've probably felt it before, everyone has. The pain of losing a loved one, the pain of betrayal from a friend. No one escapes it.

And you hear about heartbreak.

You hear pathetic twelve year-old girls whine online about how they've suffered for love. You listen to older girls and even young women complain to their girlfriends about how some boy they started dating a week before had left them for someone prettier. They shed tears and tell everyone they know about how badly they've 'suffered.'

It makes me sick.

Do you know what it's like, to be the only one of your species on earth? The only one…but for one other.

But can I even call him my species in full sincerity? He has _killed_ people. He's lied, manipulated, stolen millions, possessed rivals, and lord knows what else. I should be ashamed to be affiliated with someone like him.

I should hate his guts. I should be sickened by his obsession with my mom. I should want to end his typhoon tyranny as a deceiving billionaire. I should wish that I never met him. I should…

But I can't.

I can't.

I can't.

Why?

Because I love him.

Why else would I be lying on the worn blue sheets of my bed, the door locked and head in my pillow to muffle my cries and hide the tears that drip down my face, simply because I can't have him?

Why else would I be curled in a fetal position, my legs pulled against my aching chest, praying, wishing, grieving, regretting?

I shouldn't have done it I shouldn't have done it I shouldn't have done it.

He hates me, I know he does. I saw his face just before he flew away, taking my heart with him. I was stupid, I let myself get too close, and couldn't hold myself back when I got the chance. I was hopeful, no,** certain, **he would want me back. How could he not?! I am the only one who can relate to him! We're the only two on earth who can relate!

The memory comes bubbling back up into my consciousness like a vivid dream.

_The usual nemesis fight is going down, the kind that happen routinely once a week. The kind that keep me on my toes, both physically and mentally. Pink blasts and duplicates coming in and surrounding me from all directions. I'm sweating, trying to ignore the large bruise on my cheek from his fist. I'm breathing heavy, despite the fact that I don't need air, sucking in huge gulps of oxygen and trying to force myself to get off the ground and keep on fighting, if only to shake off the feelings that are growing stronger by the minute. He starts laughing, and soon all of the duplicates join in on the maniacal laughter symphony. I swear he can read my mind, see my defeat, for he regroups with his duplicates, merging into one before me. His crimson eyes, though I can't see pupils or iris, are looking down on my defeated form. He shakes his head._

"_Tsk, tsk, Daniel. You're getting slower. You need to work on facing multiple enemies if you ever hope to win against me." He says the sentence with a chuckle attached. I'm staring at the ground, a furious blush across my face. Though it's not from embarrassment…_

"_I…I know…" I say timidly, looking up at him slowly. His eyes widen in surprise at my unexpected response._

"…_You know?" He asks me, as if he wonders if I'm joking. I stand slowly from my crouched position on the ground, suddenly getting strange urges, and feeling my face grow even hotter._

"_I know I'm not good enough yet…" I say with a slightly seductive smirk, straightening my back until I'm looking directly into his face. "But I will be eventually…" I whisper, hardly able to believe that I'm actually saying these words. He seems to realize how uncomfortably close we are and blushes slightly, taking a step backward from me. I follow his footsteps._

"_D-Daniel? What're you-what do you-"_

"_Do you like me Vlad?" He seems startled at the question._

"_W-well I-" He begins, but never finishes._

_I don't know what possesses me, but I thread my fingers through his hair and kiss him swiftly on the lips, pulling away almost immediately as I stare in shock at my arch enemy, wondering what possessed me to do this so suddenly, to admit my feelings so abruptly._

_He's looking at me in complete shock, his eyes almost completely round with how wide he's opened them. He blinks twice in awe. I start to stutter._

"_I-I-I…" I try to explain myself. He doesn't listen, shaking his head and taking off the ground, leaving me broken-hearted in his wake._

He brushed off my kiss and rejected me, saying not a word and leaving me right where he had been, crushed and broken.

Another sob catches in my throat and my limbs tighten in their embrace. I want to be numb, to be unfeeling to this torment that the ungrateful man put me through.

Am I not good enough for him? Am I too young? I will grow, though he will not. Eventually we will be the same age. Am I not strong enough? No, one day we will be equal. He merely has experience.

…Is it disgust? Does he find the thought of being with me, another male, revolting? I'm not gay, and obviously neither is he…but I feel the attraction. As both human and ghost, we are meant to find our soul mate. And with one foot in each world, the only way to find our mate is to look to the other that walks along the line. Does he not see that?

_I guess it doesn't matter why._ I think as my fingers curls around the edges of my dusty and tear-soaked pillow. _The point is he doesn't care. He doesn't feel the same way I do. _

My heart gives another throb of pain at the thought. _If he can't love me…no one can…_

**-unfinished, but could also be considered finished I guess...-**_  
_


	3. Power of Flight

**No Slash in this one... Someone requested it from a me a long time ago.**

**Power of Flight**

Of all my powers, all my abilities and strengths, this is by far the greatest. The grandest, the most awe and fear inspiring. The most wondrous, the most lusted after, and, as I'm sure Daniel would agree, the most pleasurable.

Flight.

"For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return." –William Shakespeare

I myself have learned these words to be true. Flight: That which no mere human mortal has ever truly accomplished. Yet we have always dreamt of it, wrote of it, sang of it. And for good reason. I myself am one of the only two in existence that are human enough to appreciate such a gift, and this does not slip past me. As much as it may appear to.

Yes, I know that the younger hybrid does not take this gift for granted. I have personally watched him spend hours at a time simply flying; sometimes not bothering to open his eyes; simply enjoying the bliss. The feeling of weightlessness as you drop, the thrill of speed in freefall, It's truly addicting. A drug even.

In my first days of my half-life I often flew to avoid my problems, for it was the only distraction I had from my heartbreak and constant experimentation. I would fly on and on all night, only to return to the hospital just before dusk. Then I would greet the new day of torture, heartbreak and horror, waiting for those few hours where I would be able to escape once again and leave my troubles behind in the wind.

I don't know when it was that I stopped. Perhaps it was after my decision to build my wealth. Or perhaps it was just after my release from the hospital. No matter the reason, I stopped flying regularly.

After all, what was the point when there was nothing to fly away from?

Yet as I stand half kneeled here, overlooking the City of Amity Park, _my_ city, I wonder why it is that I have waited so long. My long red and white cape dances in the wind behind me from my perch that is a rusted, eagle-shaped gargoyle on the clocktower. The gentle breeze of Illinois, so different from that of Wisconsin, pulls at my upright hair as if it has a life of its own. I close my eyes and reopen them, trying to muster up the courage to do something I know shouldn't be difficult. I know what I'm going to do. So why do I hesitate? Flight. It's so simple for my kind. An unconscious thought. A normal act of pleasure. We fly. So why can I not simply dive into the clouds and enjoy the night like I once did?

I know why. The thoughts of my first flights are pulled to the front of my mind like a movie screen. Heartbreak, sadness, torment, _weakness. _I was weak then, requiring the little comfort flight gave me in order to survive another day. I am not weak now, of this I am sure.

So then why am I doing this?

The question burned, unanswered in my mind. Why am I doing this? I have not flown for pleasure in almost twenty years. I don't need its comfort any longer, so then what is so different about tonight? Why do I feel the urge to fly out and feel the wind on my face? _Why?_

I cannot answer.

The lights below look like individual stars in the sea of sky above, the horizon barely distinguishable from the city before it. It was so beautiful, so peaceful. Who would ever know if I flew? And who would care about why I would waste my valuable time-

No. This is a natural part of being human, the need to get away from my troubles through any means possible. Even being half ghost, I still need a way to escape from my life, even if only for a few minutes.

Without hesitation, I stood from my half kneeling position and took the few steps that led me to the buildings edge. I didn't give myself time to peer over the gargoyle's rusted beak, and instead simply leaped off the side. I let gravity take hold of me for a few seconds, letting the wind tug at my spectral body, and snap my cape in the wind as I freefell to the city lights below.

The buildings flew up at me fast, too fast. After less than ten seconds of falling I was forced to pull out of the dive to avoid being crushed like a tomato against the ground. I didn't slow down for a second, continuing onward above the buildings at a fast pace. I skimmed the rooftops, no more than ten feet above the flat concrete, my eyes closed in pleasure at the feeling of wind tugging at my hair and cape. Now I remembered why I loved this so much in my youth. It made you free. It made you happy. It made you _forget._

I swooped and twirled, probably looking like a drunken ghost, but not able to must up the strength to care. I'm as human as I am ghost, and though ghosts do not fell pleasure in flight, I certainly do. And the feeling is too amazing for me to stop.

I let out a discontented sigh when the larger buildings fell away to reveal busy streets and freeways. I finally slowed, looking around for a different route of flight that didn't involve as many witnesses. My gaze shifted to the sky, looking upward at the sparkling stars that dotted the night sky. I smiled. No one would ever see me up there. I can enjoy my flight without interruption.

I shot upward quickly without hesitation, trying to reach the stars that I knew could never be reached. _Daniel would love this_. I thought happily as I flew above the smog layer, thinking of the boy's obsession with astronomy. I saw the Milky Way stretched across the night sky, a cloud of stars that was near invisible below the smog. I may be Vlad Masters, billionaire that could normally care less about the stars, but not even I can resist the haunting greatness of space that was visible up here.

As I finally finished my ascent, taking to floating along on my back, I wondered again why I had never bothered to do this, fly without care. My eyes scanned the night sky, or did before I closed them drowsily. If I wasn't aware that a fall from this height could kill me, I could easily fall asleep up here. So…peaceful.

For what felt like hours I floated there, opening my eyes every few minutes to enjoy the sights of the sky and the city below. I didn't have to try to relax up here, I simply did. It's like my brain knew that I needed a break, and was giving it to me through this wondrous sight. My only wish is that I were not so alone in the sky…

I was too caught up in my relaxed state to notice the heated ghost sense in my core. It grew closer, until the fire in my heart grew too hot to ignore completely. I cracked on eye open to survey the area, but saw nothing. At that moment, the feeling disappeared. With a sigh of contentment I reclosed my eyes, settling back into my relaxation. Until…

"…Vlad?"

**-unfinished-**


	4. Never left Me

**Warning: Pompous Pep in this one. No Lemon. Theres two parts to this, because I rewrote it awhile after.**

_**Never left me**_

This isn't possible. It can't be. I must be dreaming, or maybe the stress of being the worlds most renowned hero has gotten to me, because there is not a snowball's chance in hell that what I am seeing is real.

I couldn't move, frozen in my hovering state within the ghost zone, staring at the person that I know should be dead. I watched him die, or thought I did. I saw the asteroid collide with his form on the computer screen, and there is just no possible way he could be alive.

Yet physical proof of his survival, Vlad Plasmius himself, was floating less than 20 feet away from me.

He wasn't paying any attention to me, though that is probably because he hadn't seen me yet. He was just looking around, tossing a small glowing stone up and then catching it, almost absentmindedly. He didn't look any different from the day he left, besides perhaps a bit paler. His Dracula-like cape still flapped in invisible wind, and his ghostly glow was just as bright.

He was exactly the same man I had known and loved.

But I don't understand! He _Died! _Over two years ago! I saw it! And after a time, I accepted it! I pretended I had never had feelings for the elder halfa, pretended that I didn't care that he was dead. For my friends' and families' sake.

I don't know when it was that my feelings grew for him. It began slowly. I would go through a battle where I would come home injured, but otherwise only annoyed. I no longer detested the mere thought of him. In time, that melted into indifference, and eventually into something else. I began to look forward to those battle's with the elder halfa in a weird way. I would be excited to see what he had in store next. My excitement changed to adoration

I think he knew, or at least guessed that they existed, because he never held back in using them to his advantage.

I never gave up though. I never stopped searching, never stopped looking for him in the night sky. I always knew that he was out there somewhere, I just couldn't come to grips with the idea that my first true love was dead.

And here I find him, floating around in the mother effing ghost zone! ALIVE! JUST FLOATING AROUND! THE MAN I LEARNED TO LOVE AND NEVER STOPPED SEARCHING FOR WAS HERE ALL ALONG!

My shock melted to anger like cool ice to a fire. I screamed out my betrayal, my voice resounding like my ghostly wail.

"VLAD!" The single syllable name echoed through the vacuum-like air of the ghost zone, so loud that surely clockwork could hear it from his tower. Vlad's head snapped up in utter shock, pupil-less eyes widening in surprise. The pools of red focused on me as I flew at him, unable to control the anger-fueled blasts that were heating in my palms. He had no time to put up a shield before I sent two bright-green energy disks flying into his gut, sending him soaring.

I didn't hesitate, flying after him at nearly two-hundred mph. He was twisting around, trying to untangle his limbs from his cape and avoid any more attacks, his expression one of utter confusion and shock. My world was tinted red with fury, everything around me disappearing except for the blue-skinned man that had broken my heart.

He didn't have time to make a move before I had sent a roundhouse kick straight to his chest, smacking him flat into a large floating boulder with a loud crack. I was on him in an instant, pinning his shoulders to the large rounded stone. He looked up at me, eyes wide and unable to even blink for fear of what I would do. I growled maliciously, seeing my maniac reflection in his eyes and not caring that I looked psychotic. He let me think he was dead for two years, and now he was gonna pay.

"_HOW DARE YOU_?!" I screamed into his face, words coming straight from my anger. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BELIEVING YOU'RE DEAD?! HOW DARE YOU?!" He couldn't respond, staring in disbelief at what probably looked like a murderous teenager. I didn't care.

"I WATCHED FOR YOU FOR TWO YEARS. _TWO YEARS _I SEARCHED THE SKY FOR YOU! I WAITED SO LONG FOR YOU TO COME BACK FOR ME! WHY?!" I couldn't keep the words from emerging from my mouth back, letting my fury for over two years of pent up emotions spill from my mouth.

"Daniel, I-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! YOU. LEFT. ME! THE ONLY HALFA LEFT ON EARTH TO DEAL WITH THE MESS YOU MADE!"

"But-"

"AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE ALIVE! HOW LONG WERE YOU GONNA LEAVE ME THINKING YOU WERE DEAD?!"

To say Vlad was at a loss was an understatement. Apparently, I was a reckoning force, considering he was just lying pinned and unmoving against the rock, unable or unwilling to defend himself or the accusations. He was staring at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed, unsure how to respond to my anger.

It infuriated me. Because as long as he was looking at me like that, like he was the victim, I couldn't be angry at him. I'm a hero! I'm not supposed to hurt those who can't-or won't-fight back!

I let out a howl of rage, my hands glowing and ice crystals crackling along my skin as I lost control of my ice powers. In an attempt to release the pent up rage, I raised one of my hands that had been clenching his tunic and aimed it at another nearby boulder. With a growl on my part, the boulder exploded at the touch of my icy blast, frosted shards flying in all directions.

Vlad definitely looked frightened now, obviously worried about me turning that blast on him. Emotion built up in me at that fearful gaze he sent into mine own, and I got the sudden urge to scream some more, or blast something, or-

Suddenly my lips were on his, connecting from raw passion and emotion. Vlad's eyes widened in shock, and he tried to pull away for a moment, only to be pinned further against the large stone by me. I didn't think, unable to comprehend beyond the fact that Vlad's lips were finally against mine.

**-unfinished-**

**Rewrite:**

This isn't possible. It can't be. I must be dreaming, or maybe the stress of being the worlds most renowned hero has gotten to me, because there is not a snowball's chance in hell that what I am seeing is real.

What are you supposed to do when you see a person that you haven't seen in two years, presumed dead, just flying around? Totally at ease, perfectly fine, not caring whatsoever that you searched for weeks, months, years for them? Not caring that you love them so much it hurts, just…not caring?

I couldn't move from my spot in the green weightlessness. It seemed as though I was frozen, paralyzed in place, my eyes following the familiar figure as he observed the nearby floating isle ghost lair. He hadn't noticed me yet, and if I were capable, I probably would have gone invisible right then, but I could do nothing but stare in numb disbelief.

His back was to me, cape billowing in invisible wind behind him

I couldn't move, frozen in my hovering state within the ghost zone, staring at the person that I know should be dead. I watched him die, or thought I did. I saw the asteroid, an asteroid made up of a deadly element no less, collide with his form on the computer screen, and there is just no possible way he could be alive.

**-unfinished-**

** Note: My idea behind this wasn't that Vlad lived through the collision, but that he didn't Thats he's all ghost now. You wouldn't know from reading this unfinished oneshot, so I figured I should tell you here.**


	5. Wonderwall

**This one was originally a songfic. Has Pompous pep in it, just so you guys know. Let me know if any of u guys know the song.**

**Wonderwall**

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

My eyes widen, pupils dilating from the bright light flying right at my face as I avoid the blast aiming at my head. Without hesitation, the enemy sends another pink bolt of electricity flying at my chest, rendered useless also when I perform a rather remarkable, gravity-defying side flip over the incoming blast. One that I would have congratulated myself on, had the enemy not been already preparing another. _Time to make a getaway before I get dragged into this… _I think nervously, glancing back at my foe as I try to ignore my mixed emotions that are arising from his appearance. I see another blast fire at me, and I quickly make a decision to flee to my right.

_By now you shoulda somehow, realized what you gotta do_

Bad move. An invisible clone stops me midflight. I can't stop myself from crashing right into his chest and-inadvertently-into his arms. I immediately blush as I back off and thank god that my blood is green in ghost form, making it harder to notice the green tint to my cheeks. He either ignores my actions or doesn't notice, more of the deadly pink glow filling his palms as he grins at me in the way that sets my heart aflame.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

I force my eyes to look at the incoming threat rather than his sexy smile, (miraculously) and shift my gaze to the other clone coming up behind me, sealing my escape route. My core starts to pump wildly as he draws closer on both sides, more heat flaming across my face. Suddenly, focusing on the battle is becoming much more difficult.

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out_

I'm quickly cornered between them, my thoughts flickering rapidly between something akin to panic, and unknown, powerful emotions. There's soon less than a few feet of space between myself and them, and I find myself torn between the desire to fly away or get closer. A bizarre mix-and a dangerous one-as I quickly discover in my moment of indecision.

_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt_

The enemy, unlike me, doesn't hesitate. Both duplicates fire the pink that had been pooling in their hands. The sight of incoming threat causes a reaction that I didn't think possible in my state. My body flies up and out of the way of the threat, completely on reflex, as my head is still in a daze. The blasts pass harmlessly beneath me, illuminating the darkening sky in pink. Finally away from the object of my fascination, I can think clearly enough to formulate a plan.

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Once I'm far enough from the duplicates to be (somewhat) unaffected by their charm, I put my conditioned mind to work. I look between the two of them with interest, thinking impossible thoughts. _If that's how you wanna play…fine. Take this on. _I think smugly as he readies another blast. I focus deeply in on my core, trying to imagine it splitting…one mind becoming two, connected through our signature…

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

In an odd way, the weak blast he sends at me helps. It gives me the motivation to do something I've only done one other time. As the blast spirals in a straight line at my chest, I open the eyes I hadn't noticed I had closed, a foreign tug at my core failing to distract me. At the moment that the streak of pink should have connected with my chest, I feel my own body split, each half going in the opposite direction to avoid it. Both sides of me look down at themselves, sighing in relief as we ensure that we're still in one piece.

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

The enemy's eyes widen at my unexpected duplication, but the expression soon melts into a challenging grin, more fire lighting in his hands. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to. I ignore the longing in my chests as both of my clones look on him, and dive forward, each taking on one of his duplicates.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Having never fought with duplicates before, I soon learn it's harder than I thought. It's incredibly difficult to focus on fighting when there's an entirely different fight playing inside your head, coming from the other half of your core. The enemy knows this, and doesn't let up for a second. One of my clones faces an enemy who finds it necessary to shoot lighting from his fingertips every few moments, not letting me up for a moment. I jump up and over his head attempting to catch him by surprise. He seems to know what I'm doing before I do, and catches my foot in midair, throwing me to the ground and electrocuting me for good measure

_Because maybe_

My other clone fairs no better, facing off a foe who has not once thrown a punch, but instead deflects everything I send at him, sending it right back.

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

**-unfinished-**


	6. End

**Well that's it. The last contribution of wingflyer to the Phandom. I'm really gonna miss you guys…**

**I really loved rereading all of those…kinda puts me back in time you know? Its almost heartbreaking that I never finished them…**

**For that reason, I'm leaving them open to whoever may be attacked by plot bunnies upon reading, or just wants to give them an ending. But if you do, leave a comment with a link. I really want to read where you go with it. **

**Again, I'm gonna miss you guys…keep in touch okay?**

**~Wing out**


End file.
